Bincang-bincang Bersama Sai
by Dobi Aburame
Summary: Bincang-bincang Selebritis kali ini kedatangan Sai sebagai bintang tamunya. Kita intip yok seperti apa bincang-bincang selebritis kali ini.


**Disclaimer : naruto dan seisinya hanya milik nyai masashi**

**Genre : Humor **

**Rating : K+ aja deh ya**

**Warning : OOC, typo, abal, amburadul, garing, ya gitudeh, gak suka? Jangan dimakan, DILARANG NAKSIR SAMA AUTHOR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"haloh permirsah setia kami... selamat pagi menjelang malam. Apa kabar kalian semua?"

Semua penonton : KABAR BAIK UNTUK KITA SEMUA /itu mah kabar gembira kelez -_-/

"akhirnya kita bertemu lagi dengan saya Yamato tentunya dalam acara kesayangan kita apalagi kalo bukan..."

Semua penonton : BINCANG-BINCANG SELEBRITIS SERU DEH CYIN... /backsound tepuk tangan penonton/

"wah meriah sekali para penonton kita hari ini ya, oke pemirsah dimanapun kalian berada yang tak perlu saya sebutin satu persatu kali ini kita akan bincang-bincang dengan salah satu bintang iklan terkenal yang sekarang sedang naik onta dalam perjalanan kesini /model terkenal kok naik onta -_-/ kira-kira ada yang bisa menebak?"

Semua penonton : GAK BISA...

"anda penasaran?"

Semua penonton : BANGET...

"yakin nih /sambil kedip-kedip genit/"

Semua penonton : IYA...

"sama, saya juga" dan seketika itu Yamato langsung dilemparin saweran berupa sendal jepit swallow yang udah gak berbentuk lagi

"oke saya rasa kalian semua udah pada kepo nih ya ama bintang tamu kita hari ini. Langsung saja kita kasih petunjuknya. Ini dia salah satu iklan yang dibintangi seleb kali ini"

/ceritanya bayangin aja kalo yang ngomong ama peragain iklan ini Sai/

_"__panas... polusi... debu... menyebabkan minyak dan kotoran yang membuat kulit wajah jadi tidak tampan, cewek jadi ogah nempel. TAPI GUE PUNYA SOLUSINYA... Masashi face wash, pembersih muka khusus laki degan bahan-bahan bermutu yang menghilangkan minyak dan kotoran dalam satu kali usap. Muka jadi segar, bersih, cerah, halus, dan pastinya GANTENG MAXIMAL... Dapetin cewek jadi gampang"_

"iyak.. itu tadi iklan yang dibintangi oleh seleb kita hari ini, pasti sudah tau dong. Siapa seleb kita?"

Semua penonton : SAI...

"siapa? Kurang keras..."

Semua penonton : SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII /teriakan penonton mau ngerobohin rumah author/

"langsung saja kita sambit... SAI..." /Sai nongol dari backstage melambaikan tangan macem peserta dunia masih lain yang kebelet boker dengan backsound tepuk tangan penonton diiringi lagu abang goda milik duo serigala yang bikin semua penonton sama readers tergoda goyang dribell ampe membel-membel/

"selamat pagi menjelang malam Sai... gimana kabarnya nih?"

"selalu baik karna saya orangnya emang baik jadi kabarnya selalu baik dan kalo gak baik-baik berarti bukan kabar baik bagi saya yang orangnya selalu baik pastinya kabar saya baik"

"mau sapa fans kamu dulu gak nih yang lagi nonton dan gak bisa dateng ke studio?"

"halo Sailovers... aku disini nih, yang gak bisa nonton langsung jangan sedih, karena aku selalu ada dihati kamu. I LOVE SAILOVERS /sai flying kiss ke kamera yang bikin lensa kameranya pecah/"

"oh jadi nama fans kamu itu Sailovers ya? Kalo nama fans saya itu Yamatompret /gak ada yang nanya woy/ oke kalo gitu langsung saja kita masuk ke sesi perbincangan kita. Sai, sebelum kamu jadi bintang iklan terkenal, pekerjaanmu itu apa sih?"

"saya Cuma orang biasa aja yang tiap hari keliling komplek buat bantuin mpok Deidara jualan lempung sama bantuin promosi kakak angkat saya jual diri"

"sudah berapa lama kamu membantu kedua orang itu?"

"gak lama sih Cuma sekitar 13 tahun lah"

"wah singkat juga ya, trus abis itu?"

"kakak saya tobat dah tuh trus ngajak saya jadi penjaga WC umum"

"itu berapa lama?"

"Cuma 2 tahunan sebelum kakak saya meninggal"

"kakak kamu meninggal kenapa tuh?"

"kan ceritanya pas lagi bersihin WC umumn eh dia keselek tongkat pembersih kloset yah akhirnya modar deh"

"trus kamu sedih?"

"saya bingung antara mau nangis sama ketawa ngakak"

"oh gitu.. terus setelah jadi penjaga WC umum?"

"saya pas lagi jalan-jalan ketemu pak Danzo dan tawarin saya jadi model"

"model apa itu?"

"model buku yasin"

"kamu terima atau tolak?"

"ya saya tolak lah mas, dikira saya udah mati apa jadi model yasin"

"trus abis itu?"

"saya ketemu mbak Tsunade dan nawarin saya jadi model iklan"

"iklan berjalan atau iklan baris?"

"iklan hand&amp;body lotion, katanya kulit saya itu putih putih gimana gitu"

"yang itu kamu terima?"

"iya saya terimalah mas, daripada gak dapet kerjaan. Besoknya saya disuruh dateng ke kantornya dia buat pemotretan sama iklanin langsung, eh pas sampe sana saya diganti jadi model iklan pembalut wanita gara-gara yang badan saya burikan dalemnya jadi gak pantes katanya"

"awal-awal karir memang susah dan gak ada yang langsung tenar begitu saja jadi ya maklumi saja, trus katanya iklan kamu itu hampir ditonton 500 juta kali di kamutube sampe dapet penghargaan _best video this year. _Itu benar?"

"iya mas, itu bener banget. Karena itu nama saya melejit terkenal hampir diseluruh dunia akherat. Malah saya dapet job suruh main film _Naruto _Shippuden, itu loh mas film yang paling terkenal diseluruh dunia. Kalo gak tau ya kebangetan"

"oke pemirsah jangan kemana-mana karena abis iklan kita akan melanjutkan sesi perbincangan kita dengan Sai. So dont go anywhere kalo kemana-mana ntar nyasar ke klewer. Tetap di BINCANG-BINCANG SELEBRITIS..."

Semua penonton : SERU DEH CYIN...

Iklan :

\- Mastin new version yang dibintangi Orochimaru

\- Masker wajah anti longsor yang dibintangi Hatake Kakashi

\- Kacamata selam tahan air yang dibintangi Uchiha Obito

\- Alat olahraga masa kini yang dibintangi Magito Guy

\- Rokok elektrik terbaru yang dibintangi Sarutobi Asuma

\- BH anti memble yang dibintangi Mei Terumi

\- Minyak goreng anti gosong yang dibintangi Killer Bee

\- Pembersih toilet anti kuman dibintagi oleh Kotetsu dan Izumo

\- Pupuk kompos anti layu dibintangi oleh Yuhi Kurenai

\- Makanan babi anti basi dibintangi oleh Shizune

"kita kembali lagi dalam acara..."

Semua penonton : BINCANG SELEBRITIS SERU DEH CYIN...

"kita lanjut yaa... denger-denger juga katanya kamu gabung kedalam boyband SUPER SHYNOBY bareng Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Kankurou ya?"

"sebenarnya saya direkut buat ngisi kekosongan Sasuke yang saat itu hengkang karena stress fansnya menurun drastis, tapi pas saya baru sehari join langsung fans saya bejibun, bahkan yang tadinya fansnya Sasuke jadi fans saya. Nah dari itulah saya jadi terkenal"

"kesan kamu pas masuk boyband itu gimana?"

"pertamanya sih pasti gak enak, banyak kayaknya yang belum bisa nerima saya. Tapi lama-kelamaan mereka bisa terima saya dan jadi sahabat saya"

"boyband SUPER SHYNOBY debut di lagu opening ke 10 naruto shippuden ya? Soalnya saya juga ikut jadi model video klipnya tuh. Jelasin dong apa aja perasaan kamu pas syuting video klip sama hafalin koreo yang terbilang unik itu"

"iyak bener banget kita debut di opening ke 10 naruto shippuden. Kesan pas pembuatannya harus mengalami beberapa kali _take_ soalnya harus dapet banget feel ninjanya, agak susah sih tapi tetap semangat lah namanya juga kerja cari uang gak boleh ngeluh. Pas pertama ngafalin sih agak susah-susah gampang tapi lama kelamaan dengan semangat masa muda pantang menyerah akhirnya kami bisa. Tapi Kiba sama Shino gak bisa ikut syuting karena ada sedikit cedera sama kakiny jadi gak bisa gerakin badan buat dance"

"trus dalem video klip itu, grup kamu juga duet dengan girlband KUN01CH1. Pasti boyband kamu melakukan latihan gabungan dengan mereka ya? Sulit gak sih menyamakan gerakan dengan mereka?"

"kalo menurut aku sih nggak, mereka kan juga girlband tenar jadi gak susah ngajarin koreo sama nyamain gerakan bareng mereka. Malah mereka itu orangnya seru-seru loh, yah walau satu personil mereka si Hinata gak ikut gara-gara cedera kaki juga"

"dan juga disitu salah satu member girlband KUN01CH1, Haruno Sakura lebih banyak nongolnya dibanding anggota KUN01CH1 lainnya, gimana sih rasanya syuting video klip bareng dia?"

"yah mungkin karena dia leader KUN01CH1 jadi ya wajar dapet peran paling maruk, untuk syutingnya ya gak susah sih, Cuma dikasih arahan sama 2 kali take udah selesai"

"katanya nih beberapa hari yang lalau sempet ada berita heboh kalo Sasuke ini masuk lagi ke SUPER SHYNOBY, tapi kok dia kagak muncul-muncul bareng SUPER SHYNOBY ya?"

"dia memutuskan buat balik lagi akrena makin lama kayaknya SUPER SHYNOBY makin tenar aja. Masalah kagak nongol-nongol ya karena badannya masih kaku buat dance jadi harus menjalani training khusus"

"kamu juga main film Naruto Shippuden bareng KUN01CH1 kan? Gimana rasanya syuting bareng mereka?"

"mereka itu orangnya asik-asik kok, enak diajak ngobrol sama becanda. Mereka juga udah saling kenal sama anggota lama. Jadi gak susah beradaptasi dengan mereka"

"gimana pas bawain peran kamu sebagai laki-laki yang sok polos dan cuek gitu?"

"nah bagian ini yang agak susah, soalnya berlawanan banget sama sifat asli aku yang gila dan blak-blakan. Sempurnain emosi datar sama dinginnya ituloh yang agak susah. Tapi kalo berusaha terus mana ada yang gagal sih"

"apa kamu mengalami cinlok nih di lokasi syuting?"

"nggak kok"

"ah yang bener?"

"orang ganteng gak akan boong hehehe"

"oke deh, abis itu sekarang kamu dan udah sukses nih, coba ceritain gimana awalnya kamu bisa bintangin iklan pembersih muka itu?"

"itu kejadian pas saya lagi di-_makeove_r di lokasi syuting, nah pas itu pak produsen bilang kalo muka aku tuh ganteng dan pasti cocok laris banget kalo ajdi iklan facial. Yaudah akhirnya dicoba saya direkut jadi model iklan facial foam tadi dan hasilnya lebih bener aja, lebih melejit dari iklan-iklan sebelumnya. Malah jadi iklan paling laris sampe sekarang. Honor juga makin tebel"

"terus nih ada pertanyaan yang banyak banget ditanyakan. Kamu sebenernya udah punya pacar belom sih?"

"sudah dong"

"HAH? Kasih tau bisa kali, siapa pacarnya..."

"Yamanaka Ino"

"hah? Itu kan visualnya KUN01CH1, sudah berapa lama kamu pacaran? Pacarannya karna cinlok ya nih?"

"baru 1 tahun yang lalu kok, bukan cinlok pas syuting kok. Tapi _first sight_ saat ketemu dia lagi latihan dance bareng KUN01CH1"

"kok bisa pacaran sama dia?"

"pertama Cuma coba kenalan aja, abis itu makin lama makin deket maklumlah kan satu agensi jadinya hampir tiap hari ketemu. pas malem minggu kebetulan kita pulang malem aku ajak aja dia jalan-jalan trus nembak dia, eh diterima yaudah kita jadian sampe sekarang"

"wah wah wah begitu ya... semoga langeng deh"

"malah aku yang ajarin dia koreo lagu debut SUPER SHYNOBY, jadi sebenernya sebelum SUPER SHYNOBY debut sama Naruto Shippuden mulai aku udah pacaran sama dia"

"aduh selamet deh... tapi gak takut kalo fans kamu menurun?"

"nggak kok, mereka kan Sailovers setia jadi gak mungkin mengkhianati artisnya wkwkwkwwk"

"punya pesan buat Ino yang siapa tau lagi nonton nih"

"halo sayang, buat kamu yang disana lagi ngapain? Jangan nakal sama aku ya, aku kangen kamu loh. Semoga konsenya lancar ya dan kamu baik-baik aja. I LOVE YOU sayangku"

"aduh aduh aduh hehehe kalian ini ternyata romantis ya, buat Sailovers ada pesan lagi gak dari kamu?"

"hai Sailovers, jaga diri kalian baik-baik yaa...dukung hubungan aku sama Ino biar langgeng ya. Makasih udah jadi fans aku. Sai sayang kalian semua"

"oke akhirnya tak terasa waktu kita menemani anda sudah habis, dan terimakasih Sai sudah hadir di acara kami. Akhirnya saya Yamato dan selaku acara ini pamit undur diri, tetap menjadi pemirsah setia kami dalam acara BINCANG-BINCANG SELEBRITI..."

Semua penonton : SERU DEH CYIN...

"selamat pagi menjelang malam dan sampai jumpa"

**-SELESAI-**

Akhirnya author bisa selesaiin ff lagi heheheh. Udah banyak ff yang author bikin Cuma belom kelar jadinya gak di post dulu deh /gak ada yang peduli/ oke deh minta reviewnya aja yah qaqa readers :3 author kayaknya lebih cocok bikin ff humor gaje gini daripada cerita-cerita lain yang rada ehgem gitu deh. Sampai ketemu di next ff author ya. Bye bye~


End file.
